net_idolfandomcom-20200213-history
Utopia
Background Utopia (aslo known as "ユートピア" and pronounced as "Yūtopia") is an idol group formed by three first-year members of an academy in Tokyo, Shiroku Academy''. Utopia was created by Kimi and Kanami who were initially inspired by Muse, as their aim was to overcome their insecurities, just like their idols. The group consists of three members, all of them had been previously members of Lyra net idol group, which disbanded after three girls left. The group had been officially announced to begin on 10th October 2016, soon after Lyra has disbanded. Utopia members decided to keep the member list as small as possible, due to the time limitations and other factors which would have an impact on their overall performance. On 11th October 2016, the group was allowed to perform in Top Idol instagram competition instead of Lyra, due to disbanding of the previous group. On October 14th, Utopia idol group had also applied to join Japan Net Idol competition. Members Utopia consists of three first year members: * Hattori Kimi * Arakida Kanami * Koden Kaiya Hattori Kimi Kimi has mid-short dark red hair that has a separated ponytail at the back and black eyes. she is famous for her star on her left cheek. She also has a scar going along her neck. She has an older sister named Ushio and a younger brother named Satoshi. Kimi's hobbies are drawing and playing the violin in her free time, her favourite foods are cream and chilli peppers and she is terrified of dolls. As a child, Kimi was usually picked on for being autistic which forced her to hang around with Ushio a lot more, therefore forming a tight bond between the two. Kimi is also very close to Satoshi as well, taking him to the park every day after school and helping him with things such as homework. The three of them live with their mother in a 3-story house and they own a Pomeranian named Kita. Kimi met Kanami on the first day of school as 1st years where she caught her picking flowers behind the school building, together, they formed Utopia and following that, they both befriended Kaiya. Arakida Kanami Kanami has light-brown short hair, but one of her front bangs on her right side is longer then the rest of her hair and she also has green eyes. She is very easily excited and loves school, dogs and flowers. Her favourite activities include gardening. She is also scared of storm. Kanami is also known for saying 'pon' at the end of sentences. Kanami was raised on a country side by her grandmother, because of thet she grew to love gardening. However, after Kanami hit 12 years old, her grandma passed away and was forced to move out to Tokyo with her uncle. After she moved out, Kanami didn't have many friends due to her shy persona. Aside of that, she had felt insecure due, because her being raised up in a rural area. Soon after she joined the new school and began 1st year at Shiroku Academy, she met Kimi and became a school idol together with her, being inspired by Hoshizora Rin and began their journey as Utopia. Kanami was originally the one to suggest to invite Kaiya to the group. ''(to be continued) Koden Kaiya Kaiya has short white hair and purple eyes. She is very calm and is known for not showing emotions, however it is proven wrong in her interractions with Kimi and Kanami. Kaiya is also known for her top scores in all the tests. She hates the second place and always aims for the first place. Her interests are surrounded around history and mainly Greek and Egyptian mythology. Her dream is to study archeology in London. Kaiya grew up without any friends as she was always concentrated on her studies and thought of books as her best friends. She was inspired to ecome an archeologist by her older sister, who is currently at university, and at very young age Kaiya decided to follow her footsteps. At school she got a title of 'snow queen' due to her cold persona, however it is not the case as Kanami and Kimi learnt when following her one afternoon. Outside of school Kaiya is very close to an older lady who lives nearby her and always ends up helping her and telling her stories. Her warm personality is also shown when she is invited to Utopia by Kanami and Kimi. Kaiya is also known to self-harm as Kimi discovered when inviting her to the group. Whenever she is upset or angry she hits her thigh to keep herself from crying which makes her wear tights instead of socks to hide the bruises. Kimi later persuades her to join and overcome her insecurity. Trivia * The official instagram for the group is: @utopia.group * Official member instagram pages: @utopia.kanami ; @utopia.kaiya; @utopia.kimi * One of the idea's for the group name was "The Three Tea Drinkers", which was a reference to Riko's "Three Mermaids" idea from LoveLive! Sunshine!! * In real life, Kaiya is the oldest as she is 15. * All members are past members of Lyra. * Kanami's and Kaiya's favourite voice actress from Muse is Rippi, while Kimi's is Pile. * All three members enjoy spending time playing Cards Against Humanity together over skype. * Before the members left Lyra, KaMi (Kaiya x Kimi) was a very popular ship in and outside of the group. * Original design for Kaiya was extremly different from final design. At the bginning she had green eyes and long braids; then in Lu\yra her design changed to green eyes and two very short pig tails, and now her hair is still short, but let down and she has purple eyes. * In real life, all of the members live in the United Kingdom, yet none of them have officially met. * Kimi is very much based on her owner in both appearance and personality. * None of the OCs have the names of their owners. * Kaiya's birthday is April 24, her owner's is June 27. * Kimi's birthday is November 14, her owner's is May 18. * Kanami's birthday is February 7, her owner's is November 8. Songs/Covers Covers * 赤と白と黒の系譜 "赤と白と黒の系譜" (Aka to shiro to kuro no keifu) also known as 'The Geneaology of Red, White and Black' is Utopia's first recording. It was announced on 21st October 2016; but hasn't been published yet. The song is from 'If the World' series by Hitoshizuku-P × Yama△. The story is baed around Brothers Grimm fairy tale - Snow White with a dark twist. Music and Lyrics: Hitoshizuku-P × Yama△ Illustrations: Suzunosuke Movie: TSO, VAVA Vocals: Kimi as Rin, Kanami as Lily and Kaiya as Len. *